Angel Eyes
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: I have absolutely NO IDEA why my muse likes to experiment with UC pairings—crossovers included—but if its to keep me writing, I'll do it! And though I'm a DIEHARD Billy/Victoria and Steven/Siobhan fan, I just wanted to dip my toes into the Steven/Victoria pool! ENJOY!


**Angel Eyes  
Event: UC GH 2nd Anniversary Fiction Marathon  
Pairing: Steven Webber and Victoria Newman-Abbott  
TV Show(s): General Hospital and The Young & the Restless**

**xoxoxo**  
**A/N: I have absolutely NO IDEA why my muse likes to experiment with UC pairings—crossovers included—but if its to keep me writing, I'll do it! And though I'm a DIEHARD Billy/Victoria and Steven/Lisa fan, I just wanted to dip my toes into the Steven/Victoria pool! ENJOY!**  
**xoxoxo**

He knew he'd seen her kind of eyes before. They reminded him of looking at an angel, and he'd seen a number of "angels" in his lifetime, but they were also reminders of the life he'd left in Tennessee.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me find Dr. Steven Webber," her cherry lipstick-covered lips said. _God, those lips are distracting!_he thought to himself.

"That depends on who's asking, Miss…" he trailed off.

"Victoria Newman, at your service," she said. "My name is Victoria Newman and the nurses told me I could find Dr. Webber at Jake's.

"Oh. Well, you're looking at him, Miss Newman," he said, giving her a smile.

"_You're _Dr. Webber?! I mean, of course you would be! I just didn't expect…" she said, her sentence trailing off.

"Didn't expect…what? Didn't expect me…to be so handsome, charming, seductive…" he spoke the last word in a husky whisper against her neck, right below her ear.

She shivered in desirable delight and he couldn't stop himself from pressing against her.

"All of the above, Dr. Webber," she whispered back.

Just then, they were interrupted by a female voice screeching, "Who the frostbite do you think you are, hanging all over my brother?!"

They turned to see a brunette standing there with her fists planted on her very pregnant hips.

"Lizzie, I thought Nikolas had you on bed rest," Steven said to the brunette, leading her to a chair at a nearby table.

Victoria knew it was her cue to leave so she slipped out quietly.

She heard Steven's voice calling her name but she refused to stop or turn around.

"Victoria, would you stop, please?!" Steven asked, grabbing her elbow in a light grasp.

"Why should I, _Doctor Webber_?! Obviously your sister is going to think that something is going on between us, since you came running out after me!"

He cut off her rambling by kissing her gently, which he knew was a bad idea but did it anyway.

And what had begun as a night out ALONE turned into tender yet passionate and mind-blowing.

"Mmmmmm…" Victoria heard herself moaning.

Lifting his lips from hers, he murmured, "My place or yours?"

"Hmmm, your place sounds closer," she murmured in response.

"Good choice, Miss Newman," he teased huskily.

**xoxoxo**

Steven hummed to himself as he unlocked the door to his newly purchased cottage. Victoria stood behind him, her fingers linked through his.

After he'd unlocked the door, Steven guided Victoria inside without a word.

He closed the door behind them and followed her into the family room, which was decorated with photos of Steven with his parents, with his sisters & their families and one of him with his ex, Lisa Niles.

Lisa had found happiness with the new doctor in town and Steven made a promise to her to be happy for her & kept that promise.

"Are you thinking about the blonde?" he heard Victoria ask.

"Huh?" he heard himself respond. "Oh yeah…The blonde would be my ex, Lisa. She's a recent newlywed, her husband is one of General Hospital's newest employees, Dr. Thomas Pratt."

"I see. And how do you feel about that, Dr. Webber?" Victoria asked softly.

"Honestly? I really don't know if my heart will ever let Lisa go but…" he trailed off again.

"But…your gut is telling you something different, isn't it?"

"Yeah, actually it is. How did you know?"

By then, she had moved to sit in front of the dark red Italian leather couch, after he'd moved the oak-and-glass, low set coffee table, while he sat in front of the fireplace.

She studied Steven, feeling almost as if she were seeing him in a new light. Maybe she'd been a little off base when she thought she knew his type. Maybe he wasn't so much the way Billy had been. Because while Steven was as physically strong and powerful and capable of bringing a woman to her knees, with just one look into those light brown eyes & one kiss from those oh so kissable lips, he had a nature that required a lot more to ruffle, a lot more to bring to anger.

She liked that about him.

"I'm not sure I've figured you out," she said to him then.

His smile was crooked and devilish as he bent his knees and did a sort of crab crawl to move nearer to her.

"Yeah? Why not?" he asked when he had.

Victoria shrugged, suddenly very aware of the feel of her own skin coming into contact with her leggings and the high-neck, button-up flannel sweater dress she wore over them. "I suppose because—like earlier when we met—I always seem to go in thinking men are one way only to find out they aren't. And these days men kind of wow me every time I'm with one."

His left knee dropped to the side, landing on her thigh with a welcome, intimate weight. His other knee remained bent, a table for one arm as his top half moved even closer. He made a face that only pretended to be alarmed while his dark eyes let her know he was flattered. "Wowing women every time is a lot to live up to," he said, raising an index finger to smooth her hair from her shoulder.

"I guess you'll just have to work at it," she challenged, only slightly surprised by the flirtation in her voice when her body was beginning to remember how a blast from the past made her feel right now.

"I guess I will," he said in a quiet, husky tone of his own as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Two beers did not make her less fond of the way men kissed. As if their drop-dead good looks, sterling character and delicious personality weren't enough, they could kiss like nobody's business. Victoria merely closed her eyes and gave herself over to it, eager to escape the tension of the day, the uncertainty of what was to come.

Her lips parted in answer to his, and her hand raised to his rock-solid chest, absorbing the warmth of him, pleased to discover his pulse kicked up speed at her touch.

His hand found the back of her head, his fingers combing through her hair to provide a cradle to catch her when that kiss intensified. His mouth opened a bit more and she went along, meeting and greeting his tongue when it came, welcoming it with glee.

Steven's other arm wrapped around her, pulling her to meet him in the center of the quilt, adding to the depth of the kiss that was rapidly becoming hot and hungry.

Not happy to have her hand keeping her breasts from connecting with his chest, Victoria wrapped her arms, her hands against his back, closing the gap between them. Her nipples were like pebbles, making her wish for freedom from her clothing.

But it was that wish to be free from her clothing that would halt things with Billy, Victoria recalled. That had left her wondering where this would go once clothes had been removed.

Would tonight be any different?

It would be, but she wasn't sure why. Yes, she knew that the beers had probably reduced her already overtaxed willpower. But she thought that was the smallest factor. After yet another day of being in Port Charles, of seeing what it had to offer, of being exposed to life in Port Charles, her feelings for the town had just somehow gone over the edge when she hadn't been aware of it.

Tonight was different because as much as she wanted to stay, she wasn't planning to stay. But tonight nothing mattered so much as meeting the needs her body was already screaming for, the needs that she'd longed for since last week.

His sweater was the bulkiest barrier so that seemed like the first thing that should go. She grasped its hem and began to pull it upward.

But to her surprise, that was enough for Steven to instantly stop kissing her and peer down at her instead.

"I don't think I can take you doing that, Miss Newman," he warned.

"Who said I was planning to stop?" she asked, kissing the side of his neck.

Then she looked up into that fine, fine face and found him grinning once more, a flashier, sexier grin than earlier.

"Just so we're on the same page," he said before he returned to kissing her, a mouths-wide-open kiss that held nothing back now.

Tongues engaged and disengaged, rotated and resolved around each other, did a tip-to-tip flitter, dodged, ducked and parried in a racy dance.

Victoria's initial quest to get rid of his sweater was the only interruption and when she'd accomplished that he continued to kiss her as she filled her hands with his broad, naked back, pressing her palms to the silky strength of that expanse, learning every rise and fall, hill and valley of magnificent muscle and bone.

Steven used a more leisurely pace to unfasten the buttons of her sweater, beginning at the top of the high collar. Her breasts were straining against the lace of her bra, against the flannel of her shirt, impatient for the touch of his hand, craving that which they'd had earlier.

It seemed to take hours for him to unbutton her completely and pull her sweater away from where it rested against her body. And still, just when she was holding her breath with the anticipation of his touch, all he did was slip one hand under the flannel to the side of her waist.

Was there delight in torturing her or did he just not realize how ready she was?

She brought her hands around to his front, finding his nipples and giving him a little of what he was withholding from her. His male nibs responded by forming kernels that couldn't compare to the diamond-hard crests of her breasts and it only made him chuckle low in his throat.

Evil man…

But he wouldn't be hurried and he still didn't do what she wanted. Instead he slid both hands over her shoulders, removing her sweater. Off came her bra, too, unhooked from behind, the straps carried away with only index fingers that managed not to even come into contact with her before he tossed the lacy material aside.

He stopped kissing her then, easing her down to lie flat on the quilt, devouring the sight of her exposed breasts and coming to kiss a shallow path from the hollow of her throat downward, dividing the kisses when he reached the first swell of her breasts, going right, then left, then right again, bringing those feather-light busses to a stop at the very pinnacle of each nipple.

Exquisite torment—that's what it was, heightening her yearning, tightening those ruddy buds to almost painful knots before he finally took one into his mouth and the other into his hand as he stretched out beside her.

He gave equal care and attention to each breast with mouth and tongue, hand and fingers trading off, back and forth. Sucking, seeking. Kneading, caressing. Tightening his hold, increasing his pressure. Releasing his grip and suction. Teasing with circles of tongue and fingertips. Tenderly torturing with delicate pinches and nips. Driving her into a frenzy of need the likes of which she'd never known, bringing her spine off the quilt until it was curved like an archer's bow.

Victoria's hands were in his hair, her fingers dug into his back and explored his biceps and shoulders, playing it safe. But playing it safe could only last for so long before she wanted more of him, from him.

Somewhere along the way he'd come to lie mostly over her and so it was easy to find the rear pockets of his jeans, to let her hands glide into them, to the firm mounds of his behind.

Briefly, she mimicked the kneading he was doing. But that pushed his front half in closer, making her aware of the solid ridge hiding behind his zipper. She couldn't be satisfied with only the rear, then. Not when thoughts of something even more delectable tempted her.

She drew her hands out of his pockets, found his waistband and followed it around to unfasten the buttons that held it closed.

The zipper spread on its own as a magnificent male shaft burgeoned from it. But Victoria hadn't even had the chance to grasp it before his hand abandoned her breast and cupped that familiar spot on her, his fingers down between her legs.

And despite the fact that his hand was outside of her jeans, it still sent a shock wave of sensations through her that jolted her and made her blood flow faster, carrying with it an increased need.

She found him then, closing her hand around that iron-hard rod she wanted badly now to know, testing the full length of it, making him groan even as he drew her breast so fully into his mouth that it seemed to tighten every nerve ending in her body.

He slipped her leggings away then, easing them and her panties down, managing to get them all the way off and toss them aside with very little assistance.

And then his hand was back where it had begun, only without the barricade of her jeans. That hand that was big enough to do astonishing things with fingers had slipped inside of her while his thumbs rode higher, moving between her folds, finding that one particular spot and sending her instantly, shockingly, to a peak she'd never expected at that moment. A peak she was afraid might ruin everything by coming too soon until he managed to follow its descent and somehow pull it of complete decline only to begin a rebuilding.

Breathless and weak and still wanting, Victoria lay there nearly helpless as he rose up and shucked the remainder of his clothes. She gorged on that view of majestic man towering there. Glorious, glistening broad shoulders; pectorals taut and cut; narrow waist and tight abs.

He quickly sheathed himself with the protection he retrieved from his jeans pocket and then returned to her. His mouth found hers again, plundering it now, his tongue a saber thrust in divine domination of hers. His hands were on her breasts, their grip one of leashed power that pulled and pushed and worked her flesh even as his fingers gently twisted her nipples into coins of pleasure.

His lower half came to her and she opened her legs to him, thinking, that first climax notwithstanding, if he didn't find his way into her soon she would burst into a million pieces.

And then he did. Slowly, carefully, steadily, but without any inhibition or restraint, he united his body with hers, filling her completely before even more slowly pulling out again.

Not all the way out, though. Almost but not totally before he began the return trip, faster this time, deeper still, even though it hadn't seemed as if he could possibly go any deeper. Then almost out again, then in, until together they were moving, gaining, meeting and drawing apart in a thunderous, pulsing race that ultimately robbed her of his hands so he could brace his weight on outstretched arms. Kissing couldn't continue, either, but so much was coming to life inside her that it didn't matter and Victoria just gripped his shoulders and hung on.

He was the driving force with a stamina that made her climb higher than she'd ever fathomed, that built within her a sublime need that gained and gained, that grew and grew until it became bigger than she was. And that was when it hurled her into a zenith that put the earlier one to shame, that rolled her eyes into her head, that brought her up off the quilt to cling to him, that mad her see stars exploding into blinding white lights of the purest pleasure.

A pleasure that left her barely able to know that Steven was reaching an apex of his own as his body stiffened and pressed hers to lie flat again, his weight fully on her as he plunged so far inside of her that their bodies seemed to fuse.

Then passion's hold on them both receded, stealing away little by little, inch by inch.

Drained of all but the lingering glow of satiety, Victoria relaxed beneath Steven and let her hands fall down his back to his waist.

"I stand by my statement," she whispered when she could, lazily opening her eyes to look at him, struck all over again by just how gorgeous he was.

He kissed her, then dropped his forehead to hers to whisper back, "What statement?"

"That wowing me one."

He pushed into her. "You did some wowing of your own," he assured, sounding as if he might be ready to go again, although Victoria couldn't imagine that could be true.

Then he pulled out of her and rolled to lie on his side, still half on top of her, his arm an arc over her head where he laid his head so that the heat of his breath was in her hair. With his free hand he reached for the edge of the quilt and pulled it over them both, squirreling his arm back underneath it once he had, to drape it over her breasts and hold her close in the protective shelter of his big body.

She felt him truly relaxing then, over her, beside her, above her, and she instinctively wiggled in just a little more.

"I'm not going anywhere tonight," he warned.

"Good," she said because she thought she might have been bereft if he left her.

She felt him pulse again into her side. "But I can't promise to let you sleep the whole time."

Victoria smiled and couldn't believe that she suddenly had a renewed craving for him and more of what they'd exhausted themselves with only moments before.

"Okay," she said.

"We should have a nap, though," he suggested.

"We should," she agreed, swiveling her side into him just a little in return and making him groan as his own body began to grow against her.

"Or maybe we could nap later," he mused.

He raised up beside her, leaned over and gave her the sexiest, most arousing kiss she'd ever experienced.

It didn't last long, though.

He ended it to draw the very tip of his tongue down her neck to her shoulder, kissing her there, too. Sucking enough to leave a mark.

Next he followed a course to her breast where his tongue went round and round her nipple, flicking and teasing and tantalizing before he moved on to her navel where he dipped into that just once and then went below. All the way to that spot he'd only recently vacated.

"Oh!" she said as an astonishing third climax took her by surprise to ripple through her just that fast before he settled himself above her once more and began all over again.

Making even the thought of a nap nothing but a distant memory….


End file.
